Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Napoleone Buonaparte
Huom! Tälle sivulle ei tarvitse lisätä homopornolinkkejä. Käyttäjä kykenee halutessaan etsimään ainesta itsekin. Kiitos. Tervetuloa. Annan ylläpitäjän oikeudet että voit auttaa rakentamaan tätä wikiä.--B14 17. tammikuuta 2010 kello 12.46 (UTC) Hei Meseen. --Sin-leqi-unninnin bastardisaatio 6. helmikuuta 2010 kello 21.24 (UTC) dklöagjsögh mee hei panere poikii --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 21. toukokuuta 2010 kello 13.53 (UTC) :gsdfhgdfh --174.37.186.98 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 05.41 (UTC) ::Juu, heti. Kiitos vinkistä !!!!! xD --Napoleone Buonaparte 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 15.33 (UTC) Yksitoista pientä hikipedistiä Pitikö sen tänä viikonloppuna jatkua? Jatkuuko? --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.18 (UTC) :Mikä saakutin vampyyrilepakko niskassani läpsyttelee? Piti ja jatkuu, ota ihan rauhallisesti. Soita palvelevaan puhelimeen, jos menevät ihan hermot. --Napoleone Buonaparte 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.21 (UTC) ::Jatkuuko se nyt? --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.25 (UTC) :::Ei? Nyt? --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.26 (UTC) ::::Voisitko vastata? --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.26 (UTC) :::::Osaatko mahdollisesti antaa arviotasi siitä, tuleeko dekkari jatkumaan seuraavien 20 minuutin aikana? Olisi tosi kiva, jos osaisit =) --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.27 (UTC) ::::::Et vastaa? Oletko loukkaantunut? Vai kirjoitatko dekkaria parhaillaan? --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.28 (UTC) :::::::Anteeksi jos pahoitin mielesi. Taidan olla tällainen painostaja. Taas mä hosun ja painostan. Anteeks. Anteeks. Ei vittu tätä häpeää, miten mä kestän tän nyt.. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.29 (UTC) ::::::::No niin, Luoma, ota iisisti, rauhoitu. Säilytä uskottavuutesi. Stay cool.. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.30 (UTC) :::::::::Olenko ärsyttävä? Eih, tiesin sen, olen ärsyttävä! Ei, Luoma, sinun ei pitäisi painostaa ihmisiä kysymyksilläsi! --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.31 (UTC) ::::::::::Voisitko arvioida asteikolla 0-10, kuinka luonteva ja mukava olen ollut tämän keskustelun aikana, ok? Tahdon sitten rehellisyyttä!! Vastaa rehellisesti! --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.33 (UTC) :::::::::::Et näytä vastaavan.. Olet saanut tarpeekseni minusta, etkö olekin? =( Tiesin sen, minä hosun, minä hosun minä hosun minä hosun... --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.33 (UTC) ::::::::::::Muokkasin tuota toista sivua. Rauhoitu nyt hyvä ihminen! --Napoleone Buonaparte 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.36 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ja olen sitä tässä kirjoitellut kyllä. Eikä tule seuraavien 20 minuutin aikana. --Napoleone Buonaparte 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::EEEEEIIII!!!!! =(=(=(=(( Nyt mä kyllä tapan itteni ei kukaan saleen enää jaksa tätä paskaa elämää!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.22 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Joo tosi kiva kun ei ees saa dekkaria lukee vaikka pitäs olla vapaa maa.. -.- koht lähen kyl vittu hoodeille rähisemään. Ku jotkut vitun lissut tulee sinne kovistelemaan aina. Seki vituttaa, voi saatanan paska. Mut huomenna yks kaveri tuo jotain kalkkitabletteja, vois testaa :D ois sitte iha vitu sekasi :DDDDD iha vitu jepa. aurinkokin paistaa ♥ pitkä kuuma kesä ♥ nyt lähen kyl kylille. yks tyyppi saattaa nimittäi välittää mulle energiajuomaa. oon kerran aikasemminkin vetäny sitä ja olin iha diudiu, kävelin päin seinää sillon :D mut kerrotko ensin pliis et miten tuo vilkuminen ja kaiken valikoiden ja logon sekaisuus artikkelin Artikkelien oikeaoppinen muotoilu mahdollista--A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 22. toukokuuta 2010 kello 23.31 (UTC) Nyt en tiedä miksi... ...mutta tahdon suositella viittä South Park -jaksoa: http://www.xepisodes.com/southpark/episodes/712/All-about-the-Mormons?.html, http://www.xepisodes.com/southpark/episodes/709/Christian-Rock-Hard.html, http://www.xepisodes.com/southpark/episodes/705/Fatt-Butt-and-Pancake-Head.html, http://www.xepisodes.com/southpark/episodes/1404/Youve-Got-0-Friends.html, http://www.xepisodes.com/southpark/episodes/1301/The-Ring.html. Niin ja tätä, ja sitten kyllä vielä pitää suositella selkäuintia, se on kivaa. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 6. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 12.15 (UTC) :No vittu, myös tämä tiputti minut tuolilta melkein silloin kun se oli ihan uusi. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 6. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.22 (UTC) ::No perkele, laitetaan jonoon. Kiitos. --Napoleone Buonaparte 6. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.54 (UTC) Huhuu? Paikalla? Jos kyllä, meseen, jooko? --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 22.43 (UTC) Arvon älynorppa! Pickup - mitä on paskakaivo somaliksi? Autak. --Prof. EGWIN CAKY 14. elokuuta 2010 kello 23.13 (UTC) :Pickup line? Aiotko iskeä jonkun tuolla? Ikävä kyllä hukkasin 12-osaisen suomi-somali-sanakirjani taannoisen kevätsiivouksen yhteydessä. Etsinnät jatkuvat sektorilla D. Ilmoitan, jos ja kun kehitystä tapahtuu. --Napoleone Buonaparte 15. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.39 (UTC) Vitun mikälienetkäänseksuaali Sinä lähdit pois minä hyppäsin parvekkeelta loittonevaan selkääsi.......kiersit verilammikot ja arvaan ettet murehdi tätä eroa--Memmmemeeemmeeemmememe myy sinun sähköpostiosoitettasi 10. syyskuuta 2010 kello 23.35 (UTC) :Minä suojelen sinua taiteelta – mitä ikinä keksitkin pelätä. --Napoleone Buonaparte 11. syyskuuta 2010 kello 09.12 (UTC) ::Lauletaanko täällä Abbaa? --Päsmäri 13. syyskuuta 2010 kello 16.14 (UTC) :::Vou-Vou-Vou-Voodöluu! --Napoleone Buonaparte 13. syyskuuta 2010 kello 16.25 (UTC) ::::Minä arvasin. --Päsmäri 13. syyskuuta 2010 kello 16.36 (UTC)